Most lakes and harbors in the United States and other countries of the world have numerous boat and ship docking facilities. Wave action is damaging to boats and ships that are moored in such harbors and marinas. In addition, the marinas themselves are damaged by constant wave action caused either by the wind or by passing boats.
To protect harbors and marinas others have devised floating breakwaters whose function it is to intercept and reduce the action of waves. For reference to background material relating to the basic subject matter of this invention reference may be had to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,969,901 "Floating Breakwaters"; 4,174,185 "Floating-Type Anti-Oil Anti-Impact And Anti-Wave Barrier"; 4,406,564 "Breakwater"; 4,768,896 "Offset Breakwater Device"; and 5,192,161 "Floating Structure For Use As A Breakwater".
The present disclosure provides an efficient and economical system for protecting a marina or any similar structure from wave action and is particularly useful in protecting an elongated marina where a plurality of boats are moored.